How to Ride Your Dragon
by BooksThatareMoviesThatareOnTV
Summary: Andy gets a package at work that is sure to get her fired. M for language and other things. Wink wink. *HIATUS! EDITING!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first, and probably only, DWP fanfic. I needed to get my thoughts together for my other story sooo I wrote this to rid me of writer's block. It might be shit, but I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a busy day at Runway as always, but it was a surprisingly calm day for Miranda Priestly and her assistants. Andy got her coffee, Emily got her cloth samples. Andy rescheduled some appointments so Miranda could speak to them on the phone, Emily called to cancel on some appointments because the Dragon Lady didn't feel like going out of her cave. That was how the day went. It was nice; nobody was yelling, crying, or eating a cube of cheese. Everything was going great and Andy finally was feeling that she was doing a great job and began to love working there almost as much as she did her boss. The day couldn't get any better.<p>

And she was right; it only got worse.

"Package for Miranda Priestly's office." A shaggy haired blonde male called out as he brought in medium sized package into the office from FedEx. Emily quickly got up and signed for it, tipping the man before putting the box on Andy's desk.

"Go give it to her." She said and began walking over to her desk. Andy looked appalled as she stopped mid bite of her sandwich.

"Why should I? I'm eating and you're already walking." She asked. Emily scoffed and rolled her eyes muttering something under her breath in an incredulous tone. "What did you say, Emily?" Andy asked, bristling up and putting down her food while sitting up in her seat.

"I said I can't believe Miranda thought fat girls were smart, she was obviously mistaken if you can't see reason why you should take a package to her desk." She said with a daring eyebrow and smirk, sitting down.

Andy only smiled sweetly and cocked her head to the side, "At least I'm smart enough to realize when my fat ass can't fit into an outfit and I don't have my nipples standing out, waving at people saying _'Hi! hi! My name is Cream Puff and my twin is Twinkie, how are you?'"_ Andy said in the say sweet tone, ending with bite in it.

Unbeknownst to them, Miranda could hear every word they were saying with her hawk like ears and she could only bite her lip and the inside of her cheek keep her composure and not out right laugh at her bickering assistants, not daring to let them know she found anything amusing. She listened and heard that they were both silent, apparently sizing each other up. She leaned closer to her desk and a few seconds later, she heard them both burst into laughter for a good two minutes.

Andy tried to stop laughing but every time she looked at her now best friend, she broke into another fit of giggles causing Emily to do the same as well. Miranda smiled softly to herself when she heard Andrea's beautifully hardy laughter then soft chuckles. The girls settled down with smiles grace their faces and Miranda went back to boss mode.

"I'll take it and you finish eating" Emily said and picked up the box and walk into Miranda's office.

"What is this?" She asked, uninterested as looked at some documents with her glasses on. Emily placed it on the desk with caution and stood up straight.

"I don't know. It came from FedEx and there is no name on it. It just says that it came from North Carolina." Emily said. Miranda merely raised an eyebrow and dismissed her with the wave of her hand.

"That's all."

* * *

><p>Miranda opened the package and was caught completely off guard. Her, being the Dragon Lady, is rarely caught by surprise, and when she is, she doesn't show it. <em>This<em> time, however, Miranda Priestly nearly fell backwards out of her chair in surprise. With blue eyes widened and mouth dropped open, she stared at the shiny blue item, wondering who in the _hell_ had the audacity to bring _this_ into her office! She pressed a hand to her chest and willed her heart rate to go down along with the hearty blush that traveled up her neck.

"Emily." She called out, just barely keeping her voice in the normal whispery volume. She fixed her face to have an unimpressed eyebrow raised as she clasped her hands neatly in front of her. Emily rushed in with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Yes, Miranda?" The Dragon Lady simply pushed the package forward to her first assistant.

"What is this?" The editor asked slowly and pursed her lips. Emily cocked her head to the side in confusion before she dug her hand in the box and pulled out the eight inch item and dropping lit like a sack of hot potatoes when she realized what it was. She blushed and stuttered while Miranda gestured for her to answer.

"It's- a-a... a d-" She stuttered and moved her hands around wildly, feeling faint. She leaned against the Editor in Chief's desk, a move she would never make had she been in a different situation; any situation than the one she was in. Miranda's lips pursed at Emily's failure to properly form a sentence.

"Your incompetence astounds me. Get Andrea since you do not hold the proper potty training to form words." She gave her a piercing look to which Emily could only stare back at as she shrunk away. "Move at anytime that's best for you." Emily squeaked, jumped, and everything in between before she practically ran out the room and yanked Andy out her chair.

The newly transformed brunette sputtered as she tripped multiple time trying to keep up with Emily's fast and frantic pace with nails digging gin to her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andy hissed as they came to a stop in front of Miranda's office. The Brit sighed a heavy sigh and rubbed her temple.

"There's a... package... malfunction." She said tiredly, going _I love my job _over and over in her head. Andy's eyebrows only crinkled in confusion.

"It can't be that bad, can it? She's not throwing things so that's good, right?" Green eyes widened in disbelief of what she was hearing from her friend.

She opened her mouth to respond but Miranda's smooth, demanding voice rang out. "_Now." _

Andy's eyes grew big at the tone. She rushed into the office and barely had time to close the door after Emily and herself before the package was slid towards her. She hesitantly touched the box and looked towards her boss who was leaning back in her seat with her hands in her lap. Andy cleared her throat, "What's this?"

"I don't know," Miranda non-nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "You tell me."

She opened the package and stared hard at its contents. After a good minute, she slowly closed the box and looked around the room with her lips in a tight line.

"I'm going to ask one last time; what is this?" Miranda asked coolly. Andy looked up at the ceiling and broke the thick silence that clogged the air.

"It's a d-"

"Hold on," Miranda interrupted. "I can't seem to hear you over Emily breathing like a fat kid running after a Debbie Cake." the said girl closed her mouth and breathed through her nose in a desperate attempt to breath properly. "Continue, Andrea."

"It's a toy, Miranda." Andrea said shortly. A white-blonde eyebrow rose and blue eyes turned grey as they hardened.

"I certainly hope I don't see this at the Toys 'R' Us."

"It's not that kind of toy." She continued in her clipped tone.

"Well what kind of toy is it?"

"It's an adult toy."

"Bubbles?"

"No, not bubbles. But I suppose it can make quite the mess. If we're going by what she said, it's a sticky situation." Andy said, pulling her lips closed to hide her building amused smile.

"Spit it out, Andrea." It seems Miranda did not fund it funny.

"It's something women use in the bed when-"

"It's a DILDO for Merlin's sake! We're not discussing this like it's a book club meeting! It's an eight inch _blue_ _dick_! It's a big fake wanker! Fuck it! Literally!" Emily cut in, her accent thick with distress. The other two women turned to her in surprise and when she finally registered she said that out loud in front of her boss, _Miranda Priestly, _at _Runway_ of all places, she promptly felt her knees buckle and passed out on the freshly imported Italian carpet.

* * *

><p><strong> ~-~DWP<strong>~-~DWP<strong>**~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP**~-~DWP**~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~********

* * *

><p>Andy was sure she was fired.<p>

Miranda had her look further into the box and see it there were anymore... surprises. The brunette saw a letter and held it up for Miranda to see, only to receive a blank look in return.

"Well open it, I don't want to taint my eyes with the possible pornography." She said with the roll of her piercing blue eyes. Andy hesitantly opened it and her eyes widen when she saw the familiar scrawl on that trademark pink paper.

"Well move at a glacial pace," Miranda drawled. "Read it." She demanded.

Andy paled. She shook her head once and looked around the room. Miranda eyebrows skyrocketed.

"No?" She asked in a calm whisper. She shook her head again and hid the paper behind her back. "Andrea, read the letter or give it to me." She demanded. Andy bit her lip contemplating the consequences for not giving her the letter, and the consequences for Miranda reading the letter.

She decided she would get fired for either one.

She cleared her throat and held the paper out in front of her and began to speed read as though she were taking a thirty second timed reading test.

_"Hey, bitch, since you can't seem to get in a good fuck anywhere in that big ass city, you might as well do it yourself. Sachs, I must say, I'm sorely disappointed. I thought you would surely live up to my porno expectations. Ya'know, the country girl moves to the city, finds a boyfriend (or girlfriend in your case) and fucks him once or twice until her hot ass boss steps in and rams her like Aunt Poppy with a cheese cake. Maybe you could have a little fun and be a Dragon Rider (Imagine me winkin' at cha). Haha, you should really get to it. I hear she's got some kids, I'll tell you what, the snatch must be mighty good to give two of 'em snot lickers. _

_Anyways, I'm gettin' married. Come back home on December 2nd and don't let TSA confiscate your new gift._

_Love, _

_Darlene__ Weston'_

Andy really hated the fact that she was left alone with Dragon Lady, as Emily was sent on a coffee run after she woke up. If the twitching of Miranda's left eye was anything to go by, she was fucked... and not by the dildo.

"Andrea," she questioned slowly as she took her glasses off. Andy flushed and looked around the room to avoid looking her livid boss in the face. "What was that?"

"Umm... that was my cousin and best friend. She gave me a dildo. At work." Miranda's lips tightened while Andy shuffled awkwardly. "She's also getting married." She tried to smile.

Miranda looked to be thinking about something before giving a resolute nod. "I'll be taking this."

"Why?" Andy squeaked.

Miranda simply raised and eyebrow and started to but the box away. "Don't be stupid, Andrea. It's highly inappropriate for the work place. Surely you must realize that?"

"Yes, Miranda." Andy said with a sigh. She turned to leave, but the wicked smirk and suggestively smooth voice of her boss stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You may receive it from the townhouse tonight. Perhaps you'll learn how to _ride a dragon _in the very near future."

* * *

><p><strong>~-~DWP<strong>~-~DWP<strong>**~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP******~-~DWP**~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~DWP****~-~****

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! Thanks for reading! Please review! Please nothing bad, I just got an F on a calculus test. lol. <strong>

**~Kay :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! This was intended to be a oneshot but I felt like doing more because the response was so awesome! Really, you guys are amazing. That's enough talking for now, I took long enough to post it. I hope you like what you're about to read, sorry for any errors because I'm on my tablet and I get blind after starting at a screen for so long. Shout out to **Amelia323, **you're awesome. :)**

**Thanks! **

* * *

><p><em>'Ride a dragon... ride a dragon... ride a dragon?!' <em>Andy couldn't help but think about what Miranda said. After her boss waved her off with a _Th__at's All, _she went back to her desk and thanked the sweet Lord that it was the end of the day and all she had to do was the basic work and wait on the Book. Unfortunately, that also meant she had ample time to think and make her irrational panic grow.

_'What did she mean when she said I might learn how to ride a dragon? Is she some sort of witch that has access to dragons like Harry Potter? Does she have a merry-go-round in her back yard that just so happens to have a dragon on it? Do I have to ride the dragon before I get my toy back?' _Andy thought of every other option she could to avoid a certain _option _ that came to mind on more than one occasion in the shower.

The mere thought that Miranda might feel a _sliver_ of attraction to her made Andy feel as though she'd yet to wake up from a marijuana induced dream. Not because Miranda wasn't attractive or anything like that. No, that was definitely not the problem. The problem was that fact that Miranda Priestly was this fierce, powerful, gorgeous_ empress_ that was virtually untouchable. People would think she would open up to her any of her ex-husbands, but that certainty wasn't the case. The ex-husbands only had access to a title, but only the twins had access to her heart.

This common knowledge made Andy's head spin even more. '_Is Miranda looking for love?'_ If she was, what in the hell did Andy know about love? That would be a big, fat nothing. _'Was Miranda looking for a quick fuck?' _If she was, Andy was down for whatever. _'But what if Miranda was just playing around and planned on keeping the dildo and her paycheck?' _ Well, shit. Andy was fucked... and not the way she wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Miranda sat in her study and caught herself staring at what definitely not a children's toy for the fifth time in two hours. As soon as Andrea left her office earlier, she immediately started to reprimand herself for being so reckless by letting her hormones get to her in the work place. She had an image to uphold, nobody needed to know how she was at home. Nobody needed to know she preferred lady love over hairy man love.<p>

But at the same time, how else would Andrea finally get the hint that she was attracted to her. Miranda had seen the poor girl staring at her when she thought she wasn't looking, and she also knew just how much she wanted Andrea back. She purposely wore shorter skirts despite the incoming breeze in the Fall, just to see how she brunette would respond to the hint of upper thigh. It was more than a little flattering (and a major turn on) to know that she was wanted by this beautiful and talented young lady. So, while she beat herself up over a litter flirting in the office, she was grateful because now she could make her move. If men are allowed to sleep with their assistants, she sure as hell was going to.

Tonight would be the night she would make her move, tonight was the night that Miranda and Andrea were going to fuck.

* * *

><p>Keys could be heard scratching against the door as it was unlocked with a click that echoed through the front of the house. Miranda took a calming breath and smirked to herself, excited for what was to come. There was no need to be afraid of rejection because she just knew there was no way Andrea was going to say no to her... proposal of sorts. Especially not when she was wearing this outfit: her birthday suit under a piece of fabric she could barely call a robe.<p>

Andrea barely got to the book on the table before Miranda called her into the home office, the smooth and almost sultry voice sending chills down her spine. She slowly turned around and headed to the place no assistant had ever been. Andy stopped and stood frozen in the doorway, clutching the dry cleaning like a lifeline as she looked at the back of her boss's chair while it swayed lightly, signaling that Miranda was in it.

_'Oh, God. This is it. This is the moment when I lose my job and get black listed because of a dildo. Fucking Darlene and her fucking wedding. Fucking dildo and fucking sexy ass Miranda! Fuckidy fucksticks!_' Andy whined to herself, imagining the adult temper tantrum she would throw had she not been trying to keep her wide-eyed composure..

Miranda simply turned in her chair and studied the shaking girl, taking her time to miss not a single curve. The way that silk black button down fit and hung just right on Andy's hips. The way those glorious hips were encased in black skinny jeans that _had_ to have been painted on. Just thinking about what was going on underneath those clothes made Miranda's body respond in ways she didn't know possible. But she kept her cool, of course. Andrea didn't need a sneak preview of what was to come during tonight's... events.

Andy could only stare back at her boss as she was blatantly ogled and, from the looks of it, appreciated. The brunette had to suppress a moan when blue eyes landed on her breasts and move to rest on her hips, causing her to shiver. She tried to ignore how enticing her boss looked with so little clothing, she really did, but it just didn't work. Did her her mouth water and dry up at the same time? Maybe. Did all the moisture in her body go to the place down under? Maybe. But she sure as hell wasn't going to act on it

First.

M-Miranda?" Andy stammered, causing the woman on question to smirked.

"Yes, Andrea?"

_'God, the way she says my name.'_ Andy gulped and got her nerves together and her eyes to get away from Miranda's cleavage. "You called me in here for... ?"

This caused the silver haired fox to let out a small laugh and tap her lips with her index finger. "You know just as well as I do why you're here, Andrea. You're here because you've been naughty in the work place." She slowly rose out of her seat and walked over to the trembling and more than aroused girl, talking the Dr cleaning from her hands and gently pushing her towards the brown leather couch. "You're going to have to work your way back into my good graces."

Andrea watched the older woman with wide and dilated eyes from her spot on the couch he she tossed the clothes to the side and sauntered over. "There's no need to be so nervous, dear, you and I both know how much you want this. Don't we?"

_'Fuck yes! _' Andrea shook her head and cleared her throat to be able to speak. When she did, it was nothing but a squeak. "Want, um, what?" Her breath quickened as Miranda came closer until she was standing over her. She slowly leaned down and came to a stop when their lips were just an inch apart.

"Want this," Soft lips met for the first time, and it was nothing like either of them had imagined. There weren't any fireworks, not world-changing moments. No, it was a thousand times better. Possible heart attacks occurred, this _hunger _erupted from the both of them, and panties because unsalvageable in the hurricane they made. It was Hurricane Fuck Yeah.

Teeth clashed in their hurried movements and desperate attempts to get closer. Hands traveled up and down the highways of smooth skin. They didn't know how long they were making out, but what they did know that Miranda's robe flew somewhere across the room and that it was time to stop being pussies, and fuck.

* * *

><p>"How about some background music so the room won't be filled with awkward silence at anytime during this... occasion, " Miranda suggested and smirked at Andrea's quick nod. The editor practically glided across the room with a confidence that oozed sex. Andy had never been more turned on in her life The silver haired fox messed with some buttons on her ipod deck and came back to the young woman, straddling Andy's thighs. "Not that I plan on being silent."<p>

**_Cole_**

**_Cole, world_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Let me take y'all back man_**

**_As I do so well_**

Clammy hands came to rest on pale hips as their lips met for the first time since Miranda's robe came off. Smooth lips worked together and fought at the same time as the two women eagerly responded to one another. Andy's hands slid up and down her thighs as Miranda fisted her hair and bit down on her lip. Andy let out a deep groan and slapped her hands down on the smooth cheeks in her lap before cupping them. Miranda's gasp turned into a moan and her hips canted forwards, searching for some friction.

**_It started off so innocent_**

**_She had a vibe and a nigga started diggin' it_**

**_I was a youngin' straight crushin' tryna play this shit cool_**

The older woman's hands snaked down Andy's silk button down, unbuttoning each one slowly and leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The broke the series of kisses for air and Andy moaned at the delicious sight of Miranda on top of her, flushed, exposed, and perfect. "Miranda, I can't wait to fuck you so hard_," _she panted. The woman in question felt herself get about ten times hotter as she imagined riding Andy's face.

_**Cause when I seen 'em thighs on her and them hips on her and them lips on her**_

_**Got me daydreaming, man what**_

_**I'm thinkin' how she rides on it, if she sits on it, if she licks on it**_

_**Make it hard for me to stand up**_

She thrust her pelvis against the brunette's and leaned down to snatch her lips for a hot, messy kiss before pulling back up with a sly grin and a husky voice.

"Then fuck me."

_**As time goes by, attractions getting deeper and**_

_**Wet dreaming thinkin' that I'm smashin' but I'm sleepin'**_

_**I want it bad, and I ain't never been obsessed before**_

**_She wrote a note that said "You ever had sex before?"_**

**_Damn_**

With a growl , Andy surged forward and attacked her lover's mouth with her own. Miranda let out a surprised yelp when Andrea used a surprising amount of strength to lift her off her lap and roughly lay her down on the couch, spreading Miranda's legs to rest between them. Andy sat back on her heels and tore her shirt off, not giving two shits about the price of it. After pressing a few wet kisses along her boss's throat, she stood up and pushed her pants down, taking her time to let her eyes rake over the sexy body that was all for her.

**_And I ain't never did this before, no_**

**_And I ain't never did this before, no_**

**_And I ain't never did this before, noooo_**

She paused as she looked back at Miranda's glistening pussy. Her mouth watered as she imagined how she taste, and she needed her _now. _When she finally spoke, her voice was a rugged whisper, and it made Miranda almost come from the sound, "That's enough foreplay for now, don't you think?"

_**I wrote back and said: "of course I had sex before"**_

_**Knowing I was frontin'**_

_**I said, "I'm like a pro, baby," knowing I was stuntin'**_

_**But if I told the truth I knew that I'd get played out, son**_

The editor impatiently pulled Andrea back on top of her and both women moan when bare chests in contact, adding kerosene to the already lit fire. Miranda's eyes rolled back in her head when Andrea snaked down her body took a pink nipple between pearly whites. The assistant swirled her tongue around the nub to soothe the sting, and lifted a hand to pitch and roll the other. The hand pressed against Miranda's hip quickly became occupied when she reached down and ran the tip of her finger through wet folds. She reveled in the gasp and shiver she got out of her partner. Andy continued to pleasure and tease those amazing breasts, alternating between the two every so often. She gave a wolf is grin as she lined her fingers up with Miranda's entrance.

_**Hadn't been in pussy since the day I came out one**_

_**But, she don't know that, so she done wrote back and told me**_

_**Oh you a pro homie? Well I want you to show me**_

Simultaneous moans of pleasure filled the room when Andy entered Miranda for the first time. Andrea's fingers stayed still for a few seconds as she allowed the feeling of Miranda's warmth to overtake her senses. She may have not have sex with another woman before but the want- no, the _need _felt natural and she sure as hell was going to make sure that her name was the only thing that was going to be heard through the neighborhood.

_**My mama gone for the weekend**_

_**So Saturday baby we can get to freakin'**_

_**That's when my heart start racing and my body start sweatin'**_

_**Baby, you done woke my lil' man up**_

_**I'm thinking how that body look naked when you laying on the bed**_

_**Teacher, please don't make me stand up**_

They quickly found a moderate rhythm and the sounds of fingers pressing against Miranda's juices filled the room.

"Andrea-mmm... Harder. " Andrea followed the instructions of her partner and picked up her pace, rolling her hips to her that extra push. They could have sex anytime, but this was the time to fuck. And fuck they shall.

**_I wrote back like "Yeah, baby, sound like a plan"_**

**_Still trying to play it cool, sound sound like the man_**

**_But I was scared to death my nigga, my stomach turned_**

**_Talking shit knowing damn well I was a virgin_**

**_Fuck_**

Both women's urgency grew every time Andy slid in and out of Miranda's hot center. Andrea's arousal grew even more painful as Miranda began to let out a series of moans that turned into animalistic growls of pleasure. She grabbed onto her boss's waist and pulled her close, loving the wait the older woman ground down and met her thrust for thrust. Andrea never thought pussy could feel so good, but dear _God,_ now that she was in, she never felt more at home.

**And I ain't never did this before, no**

**And I ain't never did this before, no**

**And I ain't never did this before, no**

**And I ain't never did this before, nooo**

The couch was slowly but surely pushed towards the wall and went ignored as their movements became frantic and desperate. Red scratches lined Andrea's back and Miranda's shoulders were decorated in bite marks. Smooth legs wrapped about the brunette's waist and clung on while their owner came closer and closer to a climax.

Andrea leaned down and lowered her lips to her lover's ear, never breaking stride, and whispered the words that sent Miranda's senses into overdrive. "I can't wait until I have you on your knees while I'm fucking you with that dildo."

_**You know that feeling when you know you finna bone for the first time**_

_**I'm hoping that she won't notice it's my first time**_

_**I'm hoping that my shit is big enough to fuck with**_

_**And most of all I'm praying, "God don't let me bust quick"**_

_**I'm watching pornos trying to see just how to stroke right**_

_**Practice putting condoms on, how it go right**_

The rapidly forming knot grew tremendously a Miranda stomach. She looked up at the woman on top of her with hooded eyes, and Andy swore she felt her heart stop and herself come at that look alone. Miranda's vocalizations spurred Andrea's mission to give her the best orgasm of her life. She ignored the whimpers of protest and pulled out completely and slid down Miranda's body, salivating at the sight of her glistening sex. God, she couldn't wait to taste it. So she did.

_**I'm in her crib, now a nigga palms sweatin'**_

_**With a pocket full of rubbers and an erection**_

_**That's when my hands start touching and her face start bl**__**ushing**_

_**And a nigga roll over on top**_

_**And then she get my pants unbuckled and her hands start rubbing**_

_**On me, ooh girl don't stop**_

If Miranda thought the sex was great before, then _this _was fucking_ amazing. _The silver fox arched her back and cried out when Andrea's tongue touched her for the first time. She ran the mussel over the sensitive bud repeatedly. Thighs clamped around Andy's head was Miranda gripped the sheets for dear life. Beads of sweat rolled off them and blue eyes slammed shut when three fingers were abruptly plunged into her while her clit continued to be attacked but her very talented assistant.

"Oh, God! FUCK ME! " Miranda yelled. Andy looked up at the beauty withering under her touch with a devilish grin, bringing her mouth up only to say two words.

"Already am."

_**It's time for action: pull out the condoms real smooth, yeah, just how I practiced**_

_**But right before I put it in, she flinched and grabbed it and said**_

_**"I wanna get something off my mental**_

_**I can tell you're a pro, but baby be gentle, cause**_"

"Andrea... Baby, don't stop!" Miranda panted. Her delicate hands had a firm grip on the hair on top of the head moving vigorously in between her legs. A nibble on her clit had her crying out louder than she had ever before. Andy felt Miranda's walls clench and quiver around her fingers and she sucked on Miranda's more than hard and sensitive bud, finally pushing her over the edge. Miranda froze as the knot in her stomach coiled so tight it was painful, and could barely breathe as it snapped.

"AAAHHH FUCK! Shit- mmm. Fuck ANDREAAA!" Quivering thighs almost broke her neck, blunt nails dug into her scalp, and her eardrums almost burst, but Andy wouldn't have it any other way as she happily lapped up Miranda's juices.

_**Cause I ain't never did this before, no**_

_**And I ain't never did this before, no**_

_**And I ain't never did this before, no**_

_**And I ain't never did this before, no**_

_**And I ain't never did this before, nooo**_

Andy gently extracted her fingers from fluttering walls as Miranda rode out her orgasm. She called up the older woman's body and held her while the spasms slowly died down. Miranda held her head to her chest and kissed the top of her hair before falling back completely in the couch, heavy breath beginning to go back to normal.

"Gosh... That was fucking amazing."

Andrea looked up through long lashes with a bashful smile and kisses the closest boob to her, "Thanks, " Andrea tried to ignore how wet she was and she was sure Miranda could feel her arousal on her thighs. She focused on something else to give them a breather so she wouldn't jump on the women's face and rape her mouth. She thought about the song with the hip hop beat and odd lyrics. "What was that song that was playing?"

Miranda hummed in though but couldn't find enough fucks to give to think about it. "Which one, dear?"

"The one where he talked about his first time fucking."

Miranda's eyes sparked and she let out a loud laugh. "Ahh, Wet Dreamz by J. Cole."

Andy thought about the mini lap dance she got when the song first started playing and she felt her mouth go dry. She had to clear her throat before speaking. Twice. "What made you pick that song? I thought you would have gone with something more... snazzy."

Much to her surprise Miranda just snorted, "Snazzy is boring and that's for work. I like downtime when I get off and J. Cole is one of my favorite rappers. And I thought the song fit out situation rather well." She chucked and Andrea quickly joined in.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Miranda spoke first. "Are you sure you've never slept with another woman before?" she asked with a hint of a smirk and amusement in her tone.

"I'm positive. I mean, I've wanted to but I never really got the balls to flirt with another woman before. With men it's easier because they do all the work. "

Miranda hummed her acknowledgement and stayed in silent contemplation for the next few minutes while rubbing patterns in her lover's back. She interrupted the comfortable silence with a suggestive tone and a squeeze to Andrea's breast. " Well, why don't you let me do some of the work tonight and come upstairs with me. I think it's time to ride your dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyy! There it is, finally! Tell me what you think! I'm working on writing smut sooo lol, I hoped you like it. This isn't the end because they have yet to fuck with a dildo! And there will be some funny stuff, at least it's funny to me! HA ! I crack myself up. <strong>**... Gosh, I'm lame. ANYWAY! Pleaseeee review and I'll try to update sometime soon. Oh yeah! I hope no one was offended by the lyrics up there, but i don't know why you would be lol. That song, Wet Dreamz, is on one of the hottest albums I've heard in a while. Check out 2014 Forest Hills Drive by J. Cole cuz it's dope. **

**Thanks,**

**Kay :)**


End file.
